fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruler of The Fallen
Previous Story: Just Another Day Raza walked around the guild greeting the members, who he saw as his family. As he walked he smiled "the family sure has grown in the recent year, I think we may need a bigger building" he thought to himself and laughed a little before walking up the stairs to the top of the building. As he reach the top of the building, a slight breeze brew across him, moving his black hair. He smiled an walked over to the edge "I have to say, this has become a very beautiful city" he said he looked at Neo Arcadia. Raido was traveling at great speeds to get that htis lacrima to more trusting hands. As he flipped up toward the window of the first floor, he of course was scolded by Umako, for as always never using the door to get in. Raido simply chuckled meaning he didnt listen to a word of it and hauled ass upstairs. As flung the door opeand and in his excitement nearly tossed it off the hinges. "Special delivery for a Raza". Raido said checking a imaginary list of people. "Are you the one who order one dark Lacrima". Raido said keeping the joke going. However he quickly abandonwed the joke. "Raza, this orb is strange be careful, gives me a bad vibe just holding it, what the hell is it". Raido inquired as he placed the lacrima on the table for Raza to pick up. "Well, welcome home Raido" Raza said as he walked over to him, he looked at the dark Lacrima. He sniffed and rubbed his nose "I can smell the madness coming from this thing" he said as he looked at it for a few moments. He looked at Raido for a few moments then pick it up "lets see what this thing is". Raza looked at the orb and flowed his magic into this, as he did it began to glow can rise into the air. The Lacrima began to glow in a white and black light, after a few moments the it projected an image of a pale skinned man. The man had a unique eye structure with blood dripping from its mouth. As the Lacrima played it showed the man killing people in a small village and control them. The Lacrima stopped playing has the man jumpped toward it, the Lacrima shattered moments later. "That was something" Raza said as he looked at the shattered Lacrima. "We have to figure out what that was, and make sure to deal with it before someone get their hands of it" he said as he turned his gaze toward Raido. "By the why where is Kaname?" Raza softly questioned as he turned around. The one question Raido didn't look forward to answering. Raido didn't make it a habit to lie, and when he did he told good ones. The only issue with lying to Raza, was that h,e as Raido learned, was good at plucking information from thin air. "Kaname stayed behind and helped Chikayo finish off the other bandits who had the Lacrima, Ole boy brain power said he was enough to deal with the guys, and with Chikayo as his side he wanted me to get the orb to you quickly. Needless to say I wasn't to happy him having all the fun, while I dragged this orb all the way back to this guild, but it did make sense to at least make sure this lacrima was in the hands of more stable minded people". Raido said making sure he tied up loose ends. Telling the truth, but a little white lie to save some face. "He should be arrving momentarily". Raido said confidently hoping Raza would buy into it for now. "Hmm...I see" Raza said as he contiuned to look over the edge of guild building "I see you too have met Chikayo, that's good. I was planning on introducing her you guys to her once you two got back, but this saves a lot of time" he contiund to say. He turned around and looked a Raido with a serious look "when Kaname and Chikayo return here, I want the three of you to meet me here at nightfall". "Will do Raza". Raido said as he started to walk away, as he made his way down the stairs he began to wonder if he should go back and see if Kaname was ok. "Perhaps I should go back just to see if all is well". Raido smoothly walked to the exiting doors of the guild where the giant symbol of their Lion roared proudly, and no sooner than he stepped outside did he COver himself in black flames and shoot off like a fireball. Heading back to see if all was well with his teammates. Meanwhile Raizo Ozunu watched Raido take off and followed him just to see what happened since he was away for the majority of this mission. Category:Storyline